


kiss my knee better

by strrypmpkn



Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jungkook gets hurt, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, taehyung is there to shower him with love and maybe nag him too, they're both volleyball players, you won't see him but there's a hint of oikawa tooru and iwaizumi hajime in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strrypmpkn/pseuds/strrypmpkn
Summary: Jeongguk wants to win their volleyball match and go to nationals, but his injured knee gets in the way. Fortunately, Taehyung is there to comfort him.Based on Oikawa's knee injury because I stan Bangtan and Haikyuu.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	kiss my knee better

It hurts. It _really_ , fucking hurts.

Jeongguk probably knew he'd get injured one way or another if he keeps on practicing everyday, but he doesn't listen. He never does. Even when his coach asked him to take a break, even when his teammates scolded him, even if _Taehyung_ got pissed at him. But he knows he's not actually mad, more like he's worried for him. Don't get him wrong, he loves him for that and he _knows_ he's overexerting himself, but he can't back down.

Going to nationals has been his dream for as long as he could remember, so he can't just back down. Not when the other team has a plausible chance of winning against them, especially with the new first years who seem to also be new to volleyball -except for Yeonjun and Taehyun, he's not too sure with the other first years- are what seem to be like geniuses, something he himself is not called.

He's not a genius. He trained hard, learned how to hold a ball when he was at least at the age of 8. He wasn't someone who became great right after being able to hold a ball- No. He had to train and train and train, to win, to be the _best_. Despite his friend's, Taehyung, numerous attempts at telling him to take a break because he's becoming paler each day since the start of middle school, he's never listened, not once, probably not ever because he can't just take a break. Who knows what will happen? What if all his training dies down? What if he can't go at it anymore? He wants to keep going. He can't let all his training in the gym, all his sleepless nights of studying about his opponents, all his practice even until the sun rose, go to waste.

"Tae!"

His yell catches the wing spiker's attention, and he's getting ready to set him a toss. If he succeeds on the toss, he's gonna fall outside the line separating the game and the watchers, he might fall on his injured knee, that knee with the white knee brace contrasting to his other knee with the black knee pad (he says it's his new fashion trend, he doesn't want to let his teammates know about his injury and make them worry), and make it hurt more- or worse, what if he dislocated it?

It doesn't matter. This game, the last point, heck, his whole fucking life, is depending on this toss. He can't let an injury get in the way, not when they're _this_ close.

He raised his arms above his head and the ball makes contact with his palms. He bounces it off to Taehyung's direction and he feels himself fall (perhaps not only on the floor- perhaps maybe for the person he's tossing to as well.)

Of course, he had to land on his bad knee. It hurts a shit ton and it's throbbing so painfully, more than he could take. _Is it dislocated? Fuck, it hurts,_ he can't let the pain get to him. Not yet, at least, not when the other team manages to receive Taehyung's merciless spike and bounces it back to their side. 

Oh. It's going towards _his_ direction.

He gets onto his feet and _fuck_ does it hurt when his bad knee gives out and lands on the floor, but his head is up high, eyes following the ball in the air as it falls nearer towards him. _Just a bit more, Jeongguk, you can do it._ His encouraging words to himself doesn't actually do anything much, but at least his hands help him push himself off the floor. He dived to reach the ball as it neared the ground, palm flat on the smooth floor and sliding to make the ball bounce on the back of his hand, but...

He's an inch too _far._

Silence fills the whole stadium as the ball bounced off the floor and roll away.

They lost.

It barely registers in his mind when he curls up into a ball and clutches onto his knee. It hurts, everything does. His heart, his head, his knee, _everything._ He's in agony and he can't do anything about it other than cry.

They just lost, and it's because of him. He just wasn't good enough. All his dreams shattered in just a mere second. Tears blur his vision but he can make out Taehyung's jersey with the number '4' on the front running towards him.

"T-Tae, hyung, it hurts,"

It physically hurts himself -and Taehyung- to hear himself cry and whimper in pain.

"J- Medics! His knee's dislocated! Fuck, Guk, hang in there, yeah?"

It's the last thing he hears when his eyes give out and he passes out.

_Beep. Beep._ _Beep_.

"Jeongguk, you're awake,"

Wow. Taehyung sounds like an angel right now.

With a displeased groan, Jeongguk hoisted himself up with his arm. When he turns his head, he can see his best friend -also his (self-proclaimed) soulmate- sitting on the chair beside his bed. He only realized his knee is in a cast and he's unable to move it- more of that he can't feel it, but there's a painful yet dull pain. 

"Taetae," He greets with a sigh, getting ready for the latter's nagging.

Taehyung notices the sigh but he doesn't talk about it, and instead goes on with what he anticipated. "See? This is what happens when you overwork yourself, Guk. How come you never told me you injured your knee, huh? _You_ were the one who promised that we tell each other- to not keep secrets from each other. You can't just _suffer_ by yourself. You got me. You got the team. You're not playing alone, so stop trying to fucking carry everyone,"

"But if I just... Dived farther, I could've caught the ball," Jeongguk argues, but he knows it's useless because Taehyung's _right._ He's always right when it comes to him. Knows how to handle him and his pertinacious resistance from stopping from practice and resting.

His fingers ran through his hair while he glared at the team captain on the bed. "Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault," His voice is soft now. Soft, careful, loving. Like he doesn't want to hurt Jeongguk. Of course, it has the latter melting.

"B-But it _is_. If I just didn't have this stupid fucking injury, I could've caught the ball. We could've won. We could be celebrating right now in my- in my place. Eating fried chicken and, and I don't know, drinking for the first time because that's how happy we could've been if I had _justー"_ Warm arms wrap themselves around Jeongguk's body. He doesn't realize he's crying, not at all, but Taehyung's warmth and embrace just makes him cry even harder.

He was confident at first that they'd win, that they'd actually play in nationals and possibly win there as well. He's worked practically all his life for this, to play in nationals butー

"Stop thinking,"

He lifted his head to look at Taehyung, glassy eyes blinking and wet lashes fluttering. _How'd he?_ "I've known you since we were both kids. I know you more than you know yourself and you," Taehyung paused to flick Jeongguk's forehead. "You're a stubborn brat who doesn't know how to take care of himself,"

_Wow. It feels warm all of a sudden._

His hand comes up to rub at the sharp pain on his forehead as his lips pouted, but Taehyung beats him to it. A pair of lips firmly pressed on the spot the owner flicked, and Jeongguk feels like he's fucking exploding because what the fuck. What the _fuck_. His best friend is kissing his forehead and he's not saying "no homo" at all. It's weird. He feels weird. Everything feels weird. He flinched when Taehyung's thumb went to press against the plumpness of his bottom lip _what the fuck what the fuck what the fuckー_

"Hey, Mr. Pretty Boy," He snaps out of his trance and realized how hot his face is. Did Taehyung just compliment him? He never does that oh my _god_. Is this the part where he gay panics- or panics in gay, whatever Jimin calls it?

"What- "Mr. Pretty Boy"? Tae, you sick? You never compliment me," The question comes with an awkwardly forced chuckle that it makes both of them cringe. A warm smile settles on the tanned-skin wing spiker as he rolls his eyes.

"You're the one on the hospital bed," He points out.

Jeongguk rolls his eyes, similar to the attitude his best friend -who scoffs- had given him just a few seconds ago. "Mm. It's great that your mouth isn't always used as an ass,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taehyung asks, brows furrowed.

With a shrug of his shoulders and an annoying(ly pretty) smirk, the younger shot back. "Means you always spout out shit. It's a shame you have such pretty lips,"

Taehyung wants to break Jeongguk's other knee and he almost does. Almost. "I will _skin_ you, damned fucking pretty boy,"

"Oh no, please don't, pretty-lips-shit-spouter!" Jeongguk cringes at the shit that just shat from his mouth. _Gross. Was that him flirting?_

"Too late. I've got a knife already. 'M gonna come at you,"

Silence envelops them after that. It's not awkward, not weird. It's warm, and comfortable, maybe sweet too if they toned down all the previous insulting. His tears are dry on his cheeks, but his eyes are puffy. Well, not that that makes a difference, other than how Taehyung might make fun of him for it, but he's guilty to say he loves all the shit Taehyung spouts at him. Or maybe he just loves Taehyung. _Okay. Shut up._

It's all unrequited. Doesn't stop him from liking him, though. He doesn't regret falling for the attractive, boxy grin his friend rarely gives out and only to him. It's surreal how attractive he is. Kind of annoying, really, it distracts him sometimes from practice.

Jeongguk's about to say something about how Taehyung's breath stinks like shit and that he should buy a different brand of toothpaste, but the latter speaks up earlier.

"Stop crying, you should take care of your eyes. I like them better when they're shining with determination instead of being small and puffy and ugly. You're prettier that way." Fuck, he's gotta tone it down. Two compliments in one day? Is his friend actually sick? Jeongguk lets out another chuckle. It comes off as nervous because that's _exactly_ how he's feeling. Scared that Taehyung would hear how fast and loud his heart is pounding at the moment.

"Wow, hyung, are you actually sick? Maybe you should be the one lying on the bed here,"

It scares him how seriously Taehyung is staring at him, eyes boring into him. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. Never could. His eyes are deep and always clouded with whatever he's put up to block outsiders from getting to him, into his thoughts.

It bothers him how he's part of the outsiders.

"Why is it that I can never tell what you're thinking- No, you never tell me what you're thinking?" He starts off, and with just that, the friendly, flowery atmosphere gets washed over by Jeongguk's greediness for his best friend. "You're always covering shit up, won't let me in. You never tell me anything unless I asked, why won't you just tell me? Tell me how I can get to know you. It's been 17 years since we've met, you still won't let me know what's inside that pretty head of yours,"

"You'll find out my secret." Taehyung's voice is cold, nonchalant. It's annoying.

"Then _what_ is your secret? Why can't I know? You've been hiding this secret for me since we were _kids?_ "

"You sure you wanna know? It's heavy. Might break your shoulders,"

"Tell me."

Taehyung sighs. He gets onto the bed while muttering, "Stubborn brat," and faces Jeongguk. He's now beside Jeongguk, sitting with his legs in a crisscross position as he faced Jeongguk, who's sitting up with his legs stretched out.

Jeongguk suddenly feels nervous. Why's he so _close?_ What's so scary about his secret that he has to tell him closely?

He gulped when Taehyung leans in to whisper into his ear, and his heart stops as Taehyung spoke. _What?_ "W-What? Did I hear right? Bastard, are you messing with me?"

Did Kim Taehyung just tell him he _likes_ him? His feelings aren't unrequited? Shit, what if he's being delusional and chose to hear what he wanted to?

"Brat. I'm older than you, don't call me a bastard," Jeongguk swallows another lump in his throat because oh god. He can't feel his face, it's scarier that he can only feel his own heart threatening to fucking jump out of his rib cage and elope with Taehyung's.

_Oh my god he's getting closer. Oh my god_.

Taehyung's face is nearing his own. He's really panicking in his mind. His heart's battling against Usian Bolt's speed (did he just compare his heart to Usain Bolt?). His eyes are slowly closing, as if it has a mind of its own that's aware of what's happening, unlike the owner himself. His heart's racing so fast he feels like—

"Holy shit I'm gonna die," It comes off in a sudden and Taehyung stops from his movement, staring at Jeongguk with wide eyes.

"What— What are you saying?"

The younger hates how hot his face feels, but he especially hates that Taehyung is currently laughing his ass off. "Hyung, you bitch, stop laughing. It's embarrassing _stop,"_

He doesn't. Only topples over and hugs Jeongguk as his shoulders shake in laughter. _Come to think about it, this isn't so bad._ Once Taehyung (thankfully) regains his composure again and sits up, face a few inches away from the other's but Jeongguk really isn't complaining, he still has a smile on his face that makes his friend's heart skip a beat. "Wow. You little shit, who knew you could be funny, hm?"

"I really didn't try. I'm naturally funny," Cockiness is Jeongguk's way of getting out of embarrassment at times, Taehyung notes in his mind.

"Hm." The older hums from his throat. "Is it okay if I kiss you? Can I? You look really cute right now, can I please kiss you, Jeonggukkie?"

If Jeongguk's face wasn't shining a bright, angry red then, it is now. His eyes are shining with tears threatening to fall out both from frustration and embarrassment but he's also happy. Taehyung comes up to kiss the tears away, something he does even when they were still kids when things get serious and Jeongguk cries. 

It's really fucking sweet and really fucking adorable. No wonder he fell for him.

"Cry baby." 

"Kiss me." 

Fireworks explode in Jeongguk's stomach when Taehyung actually leans in and plants his lips against his own. It's soft, sweet, innocent. Completely pure and wholesome. A bit awkward. He likes it that way, since it's his first kiss from his first love who is also his first friend.

Taehyung's lips are slightly chapped against his own smooth ones, but he's kissing him so softly that it makes Jeongguk melt into the bed, that also means that Taehyung goes to hover above him, big, calloused hand cupping his puffy cheek. 

It takes them a few seconds, probably a minute, before they pull away from each other, deep breaths filling the room as they stare into each other's eyes.

"So," Taehyung starts off awkwardly and breathily.

"Yeah?" The latter replies, voice just the same amount of air mixed in as Taehyung's. 

"Are we-" 

Jeongguk beats him to it as he took Taehyung's hands in his own, eyes bright and wide with determination. He's pushed to do it now that he's sure of his feelings. That he's sure Taehyung likes him back. "Will you be my boyfriend? Date me? Be the butter to my fly?" He knows it's cheesy, but the redness of Taehyung's cheeks makes everything worth it.

"Fuckin' dork, you beat me to it. Of course I'll be your boyfriend ," Neither of them could believe what was happening. Years of pining ends with a broken knee and a cheesy punchline. Then again, neither of them are complaining, not when their lips are on each other's and giggles are erupting from their throats.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm aware not all of it is actually accurate to the match/episode, but i just wanted to include oikawa's goal, the injury, etc., so i'm not actually going into full detail about the match. i hope you liked this!! please leave kudos and feedbacks if you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
